


How to cook feelings

by yaytso



Series: How to cook feelings [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im so lazy sry, this is just the intro tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaytso/pseuds/yaytso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zorro has problems expressing his emotions and might get help with it.<br/>But from whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy it uwu
> 
> and btw. it might happen that I accidentally use different names for the characters bc they are named differently in my country, pls forgive me if I make mistakes vmv

The sky had the same colors as the fruits on the big ship with the lion head, it was noon and it was quiet, too quiet for a usual noon on the thousand sunny and maybe just because it was so quiet the green headed samurai couldn't continue sleeping in his favorite spot on the ship. He tried out a couple of other positions to make him sleepy , on his left side, on his right side even on his stomach which was not comfortable at all. His muscles were not soft enough for the hard ground and only made it worse. Deciding not to try any more he rolled to the side jumped up and made his way towards his training room. It took no time even though it was located on the top of the ship above the crowns nest. After time passed the samurai got worried, there were still no noises of his friends or other things to hear but the sounds of the sea. The clashing of the waves often helped him to focus, to meditate and to clear his mind of of things, things that distracted him from training and from getting stronger, people. 

He loved them all by heart every single one of them he learned to love them, still it was hard for him to show his true emotions for them. Expressing emotions, especially love has always been hard for him, he couldn't grasp the idea of it what it was good for. Multiple times he tried by starting slow, he thought maybe, but it never became more than giving positive feedback on fighting skills. Every time he tried anything further showing his affection to them he failed, a hug ,a smile or any other kind of positive gesture made him feel choked up. His stomach would start to turn and he felt like he couldn't breath, to him it felt like drowning. He wanted to show them his affection and his love but because of things like this it was impossible for him. He settled with the thought that his friends believed that he had a cold character. To him it was all about fighting, practicing, gaining new skills, improving and evolving. Meditating was one of the things that would help him with that, furthermore it helped to face his issue of expressing emotions. 

On a usual day his dear friends would have interrupt him by now. For example Brook and his loud violin he often played it in the middle of the night which no one else but him seems to notice. Then there were others like Franky with his earsplitting machines, just like his old companion Usopp and his irritating inventions,or their ship doctor Chopper and his occasionally explosions when he would experiment with his new medicines that would help them recover faster from future fights. And not to forget his captain Luffy he was the opposite of quiet when he was eating, Zorro could hear his slurping and chewing thousands of miles away.   
But not today, today it was quiet. No machines no explosions no slurping, nothing. Then again, he tensioned his body and listen into the silence. A humming that could barely be heard came from down the ship. No song that he knew of, nothing difficult so it wasn´t Brook and nothing obnoxious so it wasn't Luffy, Usspo, Franky or Chopper. It couldn't be one of the girls either when they were signing they did it loudly and with full confidence, at least nami did. If it was not one of them. But then. No it couldn't be him. This song was decent, delicate even the strong samurai enjoyed it. Thinking fast he decided to find out from whom it was coming from. 

It couldn't be him. This would just be another thing he could add to the list of things that the cook did that made him...feel weird. With that in mind Zorro stood up, his face covered with a frown. Their cook was one of his biggest problems, the blond man made him feel weird just looking at him gave him a stomach ache. Most of the time Sanji was cooking food for the crew but even if he was doing nothing at all he caused him to feel dizzy to over think and wanting to do something. Zorro could never understand what to do in those situations so he followed the actions of his smoking companion and reacted the only way he felt confident and comfortable, with fighting.


	2. Still the Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t write a lot rn so here is a little sneek  
> hope you enjoy ~

When he made it down the ship´s mast and stood on the green lawn that covered most of the upper deck, the voice and the song was much more clearer to him. Just like he thought his concerns were valid, the voice was coming from their ships kitchen, so it had to be the cook.

It couldn't be him. 

This song was the opposite of what he was expecting to come from the perverted crew member of his. This song was a lullaby a mother could sing her dearest child to sleep and send it of into its most pleasant dream. Far far away, of a moon and a loving sea, the sea, the sound he loved to listen to. This song was as if someone had managed to bring the ocean to live, the most beautiful thing zorro had ever heard in his entire life . Something that was so different from what he was use to hearing on this ship ,not even one of the girls sang this beautiful about such marvelous aspects.   
It couldn't be him. 

With fear of what would him encounter behind the kitchen door he grabbed the door knob firmly with his right hand his fingers trembling. The handle was cold just like his own hand, he stopped, not moving a muscle not opening the door. In the middle of a sentence, unexpectedly the singing stopped .

Did he spot him? Did he made a sound? He was careful not to. There was no way he heard him staning behind the door. A loud metallic sound came from the room he stood in front of, followed by a high yelp. Abruptly Zorro opened the door not carrying about his inner distress, who he would have to face.  
Like he predicted earlier it was the smoking cook who was in the kitching, only that he wasn´t singing anymore but bending over to pick up a set of cooking utensils. Noticing that someone else had entered the room Sanji turned around simultaneously picking up the last pot that was laying on the floor.  
"Oh" his voice was different now, zorro thought, he questioned if the cook was really the one who sang that song he heard and enjoyed before. And yet it couldn't have been anyone else, the kitchen was empty besides the tall samurai and the smoking cook no one was around.

"I didn't´t notice you, how long have you been here?"

slowly sanji stood up turning his head away from the man who interrupted his singing, and directed his attention back to preparing the crews meal. Sadly it had suffered a slight burn due to the falling of the cooking utensils. Being a man of his profession he knew what to do, with his free hand he rapidly grabbed a few potatoes peeled them and threw with a couple of green spices that zorro couldn't identify ,into the pan with the rest of the food. 

Wanting to ask if sanji was okay but then deciding to actually answer his question Zorro responded "There was a loud noise. I came to check."

There it was again a short abrupt statement of his, he wanted to show his concern for the well being of the cook but it didn't felt right to him, it seemed weird almost bizarre. He himself couldn't explain it but it was as if his own mouth wouldn't let words of consideration and worry pass.  
"Yeah sorry about that I tried to reach for a pot but it slipped out of my hand and took the rest of the shelf with it." now facing Zorro again his lips curling into a beautiful smile "what did you expect swordsman? A new opponent you can hack into pieces? Sorry to disappoint you" Sanji chuckled while facing his main priority again, dinner.

Words like these were common part of Zorros everyday life, by now he wasn´t bothered by them , by now he accepted them and said nothing. Still some times he couldn't get over the stinging pain that they caused in his chest, especially when it came from the shitty blond cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
